Murciélagos
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: ¿Quién era la mente tras ésto? ¿Quién haría que Sawada Tsunayoshi esté entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Quién? O... ¿Qué?


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira.

»Advertencias: ¿Las tiene? Supongo que insinuación de muerte, depresión y locura prematura.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Murciélagos**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Un aura oscura envolvía la pequeña área destinada a la enfermería, y sí se prestaba suma atención; podría oírse una canción fúnebre. Dentro, las sombrías faces de los habitantes no podían ser más deprimentes. Sin duda, el más afectado; visible e internamente, era Gokudera Hayato. Al cabeza de pulpo se le notaban los ojos irritados y resecos de tanto llorar, además seguía temblando entre hipidos. En un próximo rincón de la habitación estaba el beisbolista, cuyo temple se confundiría con la realización de la intimidación, mas lo reinante distaba de eso; pues sólo se negaba a creer, en medio de la profunda tristeza, que ésta no era real. La chica Sasagawa no habló nunca, desde que entró al cuarto e impactó directamente con la razón de la colectiva frustración, hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo se lo diremos a Nana–san? —Preguntó en un leve susurro Kyoko.

Ninguno de los varones contestó, no por tener algo contra ella, sino por estar muy metidos en sus cavilaciones.

—… yo se lo diré. —Dijo el de irises jade. — E–es mi responsabilidad como su mano derecha.

—Gokudera…

—No digas nada, sabes que estaba conmigo. —Gruñó con voz ronca. — Era mi misión, y fallé. —Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en las comisuras de sus cuencas. — Ahora él está… él está…

Y rompió en llanto, de vuelta. Los otros dos se contenían para no hacer lo mismo.

Shamal se preguntaba que hizo mal al criar a Smoking Bomb. ¡Sawada sólo se desmayó!

Fuera de la guardia, una inexpresiva mirada vigilaba al excéntrico cuarteto, girando sobre sus talones; yéndose, al confirmar la aún vida de Tsunayoshi. Cargaba una mochila entre los brazos, que chillaba.

.

.

.

.

«_Ding dong_»

Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

—Aquí está tu mascota.

El monótono chico extendió su bolsa a unos brazos, que la recibieron ansiosos.

—Supongo que debería agradecerte, ¿No? —Sonrió alegre el dueño de la casa. — Pero no lo haré, ushesheshe~

Fran resopló, rendido al hecho de tratar con la personificación del narcisismo… después de su maestro.

—Tenga cuidado para la próxima, no deje la jaula abierta, Siel–san. Por poco y alguien muere del susto. —Rasiel restó importancia, haciendo un ademán con su mano libre; colgando la mochila de un perchero cercano a la entrada.

—No tiene jaula, Fran. Tiene su propia recamara.

Un incontrolable tic nervioso asoló su ceja izquierda.

—O–ok… —Tartamudeó el más joven, notoriamente descolocado por la "_cariñosa_" forma de tratar a ésos bichos.

Sin miramientos, éste rubio histérico tenía **serios** problemas mentales.

—Oye, Fran. —Le llamó el ajeno, imperativo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres… quedarte? —El de largo flequillo lo acorraló contra el pórtico, poniéndolo entre el yeso y su propia fisonomía. Le habló bajo, y seductor, pero lo que causó un escalofrío en la cervical del adolescente no fue ésa acción que ya se le tornó costumbre, sino el entrever un brillo tras su fleco. No llegó a diferenciar el color de sus pupilas, salvo un brillo peculiar que no quería descifrar.

—Ehm… no. Mi maestro se enojará sí llego tarde… otra vez…

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo. ¡Vamos!

Acto seguido: lo arrastró contra su voluntad –_sí, claro…_– dentro de la morada.

.

«_2 horas más tarde_»

.

El autoproclamado rey abrió el saco que le entregó su durmiente amante, descubriendo a un igualmente dormido murciélago.

—Tsk, tú sí que me das problemas, Diva*. —Colocó al roedor en una especie de cuna, y le observó dormir. — Pero la excusa de que escapaste siempre es la mejor~

Cerró la puerta, volviendo con el chico de pelo verde.

Todavía en el hospital, Tsuna se retorcía ante la idea de haber visto a una rata con alas negras.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

*Un día estaba tan aburrida que me puse a bautizar a los murciélagos de Siel, pensé nombres y me gustó ése, por Diva de Blood +. Diva es la madre de los otros seis LOL

Siel26 (L) Ésta pareja me puede, aunque sea tan probable cómo un Enma seme .w.

Me basé en algo que leí en la Reborn Wiki, dónde decía que Tsuna le temía a muchas cosas, pero especialmente a los murciélagos y que sí veía uno, era capaz de perder su llama de última voluntad. Lo admito, todo ésto es una vil excusa para escribir de mis dos personajes favoritos~

Se les agradece la lectura y comentarios :3 Bye bye!


End file.
